1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to women's panties. More specifically, it relates to a panty having a specially configured outer soft blend waterproof laminate fabric shell and an inner layer formed of a soft blend fabric. As used in this patent application, the phrase “soft blend” is hereby defined as a layer of fabric preferably formed of a cotton blend but including any fabric formed from any one or more of the following materials: cotton, cotton blend, polyester blend, microfiber or lace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a strong need for women to have a stylish and pretty lightweight protective waterproof panty to be worn in conjunction with a tampon or sanitary pad during their menstrual cycle offering protection to outer clothing. Women between the ages of 12 to 65 do not have access to a colorful and stylish protective panty made for their active lifestyles.
Every woman has experienced the fear of unexpected leaks and stains to their outer clothing. Briefs with some limited areas of protection offer one of the few available options. These prior art briefs offer one or more of the following: waterproof sections, water-repellent applications, and extra padding to absorb the liquid. These protective undergarments do not offer the look and comfort of everyday panties. They also do not provide the user with a secure leg that prevents leaking through the stitching and wicking out through the leg opening. Examples of some of the prior art panties which have been proposed include the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,607 discloses a hygienic panty that has a narrow strip (central segment) of waterproof material. All of the embodiments reflect different arrangements of utilizing padding causing bulkiness. There is also stitching that extends through the entire thickness or at least through the outermost layers and around the leg openings that can cause leaking and wicking to outside clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,424 provides a panty which has a laminated crotch portion and the laminated crotch portion is exposed to the skin. This garment has a snug exposed leg elastic, which if not properly tensioned will cause discomfort to the wearer. Further, with this design, wicking will occur at the leg opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,419 provides a coated liquid resistant crotch portion. This garment is sewn allowing needle holes that may leak. Elastic is also sewn in at the leg openings that may lead to leaking and wicking to the outside of garment.
Because a stylish and pretty protective panty is not available, women often resort to doubling up on their protection such as, wearing a tampon with a sanitary pad in case leaking occurs. Women also resort to wearing two large sanitary pads at one time, making frequent trips to the bathroom to check their panties for leakage to outer clothing, and wearing dark colors to conceal any unexpected stains. Staining can occur when a tampon leaks, when a sanitary napkin shifts or becomes overly full, or when a woman unexpectedly starts her menstrual cycle.